


do it for science

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, That is It, dude/bro blowjobs, if you hadn't gathered from the rest of the tags, like its cashton blowjobs for science, platonic blowjobs, thats the fic, they did it for science, they eat food to test come taste, this is a purely self indulgent fic, this is basically why i shouldnt talk to emily about cashton on a train with wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing about Calum was that he wasn't exactly one for beating around the bush, more of a straight to the point kind of guy. Ashton just wished he would choose his moments a bit better, to ones where he didn't have a mouthful of hot coffee for instance. </p><p>"Hey Ash, do you like the taste of my cum?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it for science

**Author's Note:**

> ......Hi, I don't even know where to start explaining this....but as usual with all my smutty goodness you can all blame the wonderful, brilliant, amazing, stunning, glorious, hot as hell, Emily (illbeyourdirtylittlethrill.tumblr.com) who this is for because she deserves all the smut tbh.
> 
> so, this thing took me a few weeks in the end actually just because I kept leaving it and coming back to it and yeah....voilà!

 

Calum Hood was not a boy who should be given copious amounts of free time and access to a device with a google search.

This was exactly how that whole 'ghost app' shit had started, and they all loved the guy of course, but sometimes he was just too gullible for his own good. Not that it didn't provide a certain kind of entertainment when they were trapped up in a hotel for hours at a time. Much like they were now in fact.

Another thing about Calum was that he wasn't exactly one for beating around the bush, more of a straight to the point kind of guy. Ashton just wished he would choose his moments a bit better, to ones where he didn't have a mouthful of hot coffee for instance.

"Hey Ash, do you like the taste of my cum?" Calum asks casually from the other side of the bed one evening, eyes still trained on his phone. The light of the screen shining on his face, so he didn't see the curly haired boy promptly choke on the coffee he just happened to be drinking.

It wasn't exactly the nature of the question which shocked him. Ashton and Calum had been doing what ever this 'thing' was between them got far too long for that. No, it was more down to the other boy's always so tactful timing, out of the blue and random as hell, much like always.

"Erm, it's  _ cum _ , Cal...I don't really think it's meant to taste nice." Ashton tells him, once the tickle in his throat had passed. 

The other boy makes an hum of agreement before returning to his scrolling. A minute passes and Ashton has almost forgotten the fact he had even asked the question, when Calum pipes up again. "It says here you can eat different food to make your cum taste better."

Ashton snorts, just glad that he didn't take a drink a second before. "Yeah, that's a total myth, dude" he tells him, returning to flicking aimlessly through the tv channels. Why was nothing decent on past midnight, honestly?

"I don't know, this shit seems legit." Calum mutters and Ashton rolls his eyes fondly.

"Oh yeah, like scientific facts and all that?"

Calum shuffles on the bed, eyes downcast "Well....no, not exactly." He admits with a slight pout.

The older boy holds his hands out in a 'well you go then' fashion, before throwing the remote down on the bed. "There's nothing on, I'm so bored, fuck." He sighs, settling down with his head resting on his folded arms and prodding Calum's foot with his finger.

"We could always test this food thing?" Calum suggests, swatting Ashton's hand with his abused foot.

"I already said it's not true." Ashton reminds him, rolling onto his back. But the dark hair boy leans forward, laying next to him, propped up on his arms.

"What if you're wrong, we could easily find out?" He says, eyebrows wiggling in a ridiculously suggestive manner. 

Ashton just blinks up at his friend, "Are you seriously suggesting we suck each other off to find this out, if you wanted head you could have just asked you know?" He points out, but Calum's shaking his head before he's even finished.

"Nah, this is for science, bro" he says, eyes bright and shining in the dim lights of the hotel room. Sure he was just a little horny, like a low current of _want_ flowing under his skin, which might have been entirely due to the fact that Ashton had been laying there shirtless for most of the evening. Honestly, a teenage boy only had so much control. "This is important information the world should know. We'd be doing a public service."

"Wow, way to seduce a guy there, Cal."

The younger boy sighs, "Alright, what if we make this interesting?" He suggests.

At this Ashton perks up, corners of his mouth twitching into a grin, "I'm listening."

"If I'm right and you're wrong..." Calum trails off, nibbling on his bottom lip in thought, "If I'm right, then I get to top next time. But if you are right then you can, how's that?"

Ashton ponders over this suggestion for a while, Calum's eye brows raising higher and higher with every nudge and 'huh, huh' he gives him. “Alright, deal. Now, which one do you want to try?” he agrees, not commenting on the victory fist pump from the other boy.

After a good ten minute debate and much scrolling through an surprising number of websites on the topic, the pair decided on pineapple as their food of choice.

“They're going to think we're so weird.” Ashton mutters, once Calum puts the phone down after ordering two large bowls of pineapple to be sent to their room. “Who the hell orders _that_ at half twelve?”

“People on the brink of a scientific discovery, that's who.” Calum tells him, “Okay, so who's going to be eating the damn stuff?”

Ashton quickly points at the dark haired boy, “This was your smart idea, you eat the mountain of fruit.” he says, settling back against the pillows as Calum does the same beside him.

He's flicking aimlessly through his phone when the other boy says, “Hey, how are we going to know if there is any change, shouldn't we...you know, like check first?”

Looking over, Ashton sees Calum shrug casually, chewing his thumb nail. “Well, look who's eager.” he laughs, watching as the other boy's cheeks flush a rosy pink in the soft light.

_fuck he's so pretty_

Ashton's hand skims down Calum's thigh, leaning in so his breath ghosts over the soft skin of his neck and he feels him shiver. “It is for science, after all.” the older boy mutters, lips latching on to Calum's neck.

He hums lowly at the feeling as Ashton moves to straddle his hips, tongue smoothing over the golden skin of the boy now under him. His hands bracket Calum's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin just above his hip, under his shirt. Satisfied with the mark blossoming on the boys neck, Ashton moves down another inch, hands pushing up the shirt further as he does.

By the time he's working a mark over Calum's collar bone, his top is bunched up under his arms and the boy is biting furiously on his bottom lip as his hips buck into the air. He can feel Ashton smirking against him, when he realises just how hard the boy beneath him is, even though with one angled move, Calum can tell he's not exactly in a better state.

“Uh huh, what was that?” the younger boy chides, slightly breathless, when Ashton makes a muffled moan at the pressure. There's a scrap of teeth just as a hand comes down to flick the button on his jeans and Calum both loves and hates at how well the other boy knows his 'spots' by now.

“Shut up.” Ashton mutters, tugging the other boy's jeans down to his ankles, letting Calum kick them off and send them falling to the floor. Kissing his way down Calum's tanned stomach, Ashton starts to palm him gently through his boxers, feeling him already pressing against his hand through the material.

He takes his time, loving the tiny sounds the younger boy makes as he gets more and more worked up. “Ash...stop teasing, yeah.” Calum whines, hips bucking up, searching for more pressure.

“Got a while until the food gets here...” Ashton smirks, teeth pulling at the elastic of the boxers and pulling them back. He lets go, Calum's breath hitching at the sharp snap against his skin. “Don't want to rush things do we?”

Calum does his best to glare down at the boy currently stroking his cock, made slightly harder by the fact that _he_ _is_ _currently stroking his cock._ It's difficult to look truly pissed when that's a thing that is happening.

“You're evil.” he mumbles, “How you've got people...to think you're a ray of sunshine is _....fuck-”_ He cuts off, pulling his lip behind his teeth, as Ashton's thumb circles the head, which is starting to leak pre-come through his boxers, “...is beyond me.”

Ashton lowers his head, so that his mouth is ghosting over the length, “Well, can't have you thinking that can we?” he says, lips moving over the tip as his fingers tug at the bottom of the boxers, inching them down. As soon as Calum's cock is free, Ashton lips drag up against it's length, dark eyes fixed on the taller boy's as he takes the head into his mouth.

There's a thud as Calum's head hits the back wall, Ashton huffs, it's as much as a laugh he can manage with a dick in his mouth. The thing is, Ashton's always been a leisurely giver of blow jobs, not that Calum is complaining not at all. He loves the build up, how the older boy takes his time, not going for the obvious sweet spots just to get him off quicker.

Large hands grip at his thighs, running up and down them, matching the shivers that flow through Calum's body as Ashton slowing works his way down. His hair had fallen in front of his face, so the younger boy brushes it back with his hands, bunching it between his fingers as hazel eyes meet his. At this, Ashton moves up, lips tight and sucking harder until he gets to the head, swirling his tongue around it before lifting off and smiling as Calum's grip on his hair tightens.

“Alright there, Cal?”

“Why are you talking?” Calum half whines, a edge of disbelief in his tone as he stares wide-eyed at the boy between his legs, noticeably lacking dick in his mouth.

He whistles lowly, “Someone's tetchy.” Ashton mutters, lazily wrapping his hand around the base of Calum's cock.

“Fuck you, m'not tetchy....just passionate about science, you're letting the side down.” he huffs, watching fixedly as the other boy pumps him slowly. Just as Ashton starts to pick up speed, there's a heavy knock on the door. “Oh for fucks sake-” Calum groans, when the other boy jumps up, neglecting him in favour of answering it. “Evil. Pure evil.” he calls at his back.

Calum was never a patient person, so when Ashton returns with the two bowls of pineapple, he already has his own hand wrapped around himself. “What?” he asks, innocently as the curly haired boy shakes his head. The bowls of fruit are put on the side table and both boys just sit looking at them, Calum trying to resist the urge to fuck faster into his hand all the while. “Do I have to eat them both?” he asks.

“Yup.” Ashton tells him, picking up one and spearing a chunk with a fork and holding it in front of the slightly panting boy's face. “Oh, no wait.” he mutters, putting the fork and the bowl down, reaching back so he can run a single finger along the leaking head of Calum's dick.

The younger boy's hips jump, and he can't quite muffle the moan quick enough, watching as Ashton lifts the finger, now covered with a decent amount of pre-come to his lips. “Science.” he shrugs simply, licking the come from his finger. The whole thing was rather excessive in Calum's humble opinion, there was no need for the tongue swirling, and definitely not the heavy eye contact while he did it.

“I hate you.” he glares, dick twitching in his hand as Ashton removes his finger with a obscene pop.

“That's nice. Now eat your pineapple.”

Calum does, but certainly not without a little complaining the whole time. When he's done with the first bowl, he looks to Ashton expectantly, head falling back with a loud long groan as the other boy just shoves the second under his nose.

Once the last chunk had vanished, Calum throws the bowl down on the bed. “I never want to _see_ another damn pineapple in my life.” he states, nudging Ashton who's spent the last fifteen minutes lounged out beside him, occasionally reaching over to wank the other boy off a little, just to stop him from moaning so much. “Can you _please_ suck my dick now?” he whines, gesturing to himself pleadingly.

The need to come is ridiculously high, from the moment Ashton positions himself back between his legs with little more than a fond eye roll, Calum knows he's not going to last long at all. Especially when Ashton takes him half way down in one go, tongue flat against the head and he feels like he could cry with the relief of it all.

When the other boy's nose brushes against his stomach, Calum is a sweaty whimpering mess. The head of his cock nudging the back of Ashton's throat, strong hands smoothing up his sides, fingers teasing at his nipples making his back arch from the bed.

Ashton hums around him at that, sending vibrations rushing through the very hard and very sensitive cock in his mouth, which really does nothing to help Calum with his bodily control. His fingers bunching up in the bed sheets as Ashton's hands force his hips back down and hold him in place.

His stomach's clenching in that familiar sensation, his face feeling flush and hot like the mouth moving over him. He's so focused on coming, finally _finally_ coming, that Calum almost forgets the reason why they're doing this. Right until the tightness in his gut increases when he hits the back of Ashton's throat again.

He's going to come, any second now, right down Ashton's throat. Which really, any other time wouldn't be a problem, like at all. But they were meant to be _tasting_ the come, which is generally better done from the mouth. Calum's hands shoot out, he's so close he can't quite manage to form actual words right now, finding Ashton's hair and pulling him back.

Ashton seems to have the same idea, glancing up, his cheeks hollowed out and Calum can see the outline of his cock pressed against them when he sucks him tighter. The extra pressure, the sight of the other boy's lips stretched around him, sends Calum spilling into Ashton's mouth, with a throaty moan bouncing around the room.

He sinks back into the pillows, gentle hands tucking him back into his boxers. “I bloody love science.” he sighs, smiling softly at Ashton as he moves to lay beside him.

“Yeah well, science doesn't love you, bro.” the older boy says, patting Calum's thigh sadly.

He turns to him with his big brown eyes. “Nothing? No different?” he asks, and Ashton shakes his head. “You mean I ate all that fucking pineapple for nothing!”

Calum glares as Ashton bursts into laughter, “Sorry, babe.” he giggles, leaning forward to press kisses up the tanned boy's shoulder. And he has half a mind to stop him, but they both know that's not going to happen, so he turns his face when Ashton starts kissing along his jaw.

The sex stuff is great, like really really great, but Calum thinks his favourite thing about what ever it is that they have, is just the kissing. He likes the closeness, it's a different kind that you get from just having sex with someone. You get a separate craving for it, like you're horny for cuddles and easy kisses.

“You taste like pineapple.” Ashton mumbles against his lips, and Calum can feel him smiling. “Oh and remember next time...your ass is mine.”

Calum snorts, hand lacing in Ashton's hair to bring him and his lips back, “Please, when isn't it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> love to hear from you lovely folks, comments and kudos make my day, or you could come talk to me on tumblr (cliffakitten.tumblr.com) <3 xx


End file.
